Crash
by g33k
Summary: The Titans are in a deep struggle to find a mysterious warrior that continuously hides from the streets of the metropolis. Rated for Violence and Language.


Crash

_pt. I_

Night never ceases for me, every day is a struggle. My throat is raspy dry, tan skin a dry state. The alamode is damp with sweat, dust collects on the edges. Strands of black hair hang in front of my hazel nut eyes, irritating my perspiration brow. Muscles in my back ache, as with the katana wool case throttles to and fro from it's position. Hot air swarms around my body, making the walk a still hardship, dry carcasses lie in ruins around me, bugs sucking more life out of the wasted. Bones in my body crack in a soft manner, sending pain through the rest of its neighbors. Fights from days beforehand are a constant reminder on how I ended up on the outskirts of this city. Most were wins. The sun in a massive whole shines its aurora down on the landscape, illuminating life forms including myself. My name is Jack, and just that remains. Where I come from is a different matter. My clothes are a bedraggled mess, my white kimono uniform dirty and bloodstained from the shins up. The metropolis and it's inhabits are unknown to me, I really haven't been to cities like this one. I can already smell the gas fumes as I enter the corps, people of all different ages dominating the paths. My battle-weary, wooden moccasins are greeted by the cement and blackened asphalt as I walk on the sidewalk, trying to avoid the passing crowd. Feeling hundred of eyes posted on my stature was enough for me to walk sharply into the alley nearest to where I was at. Once thoroughly inside the walkway, I exhaled a deep sigh, heading for a fire escape next to me. With both hands firmly grasping the handles, I pivoted my feet upwards, pushing my palms with hasty force downwards, allowing my moccasins to hit the metal flooring. My feet in balance, I brought my hands back to the waist's side, scanning the ground that I used to be on. With not a word more or even a breath to express, I walk up the rusty stairs, a creak in each step I take on the wretched metal. About three stories up, I can see the vast roof from a small shot, the top opposite of the ground, a tad more rural then the desert: isolated, bleak from the intensive heat, and mostly deserted. Taking a first step, I realize that there is more to see of the city, as I can see an orderly row of rooftops ahead, and the packed line of vehicles on the road. I take more steps toward the edge, looking down upon the people below, carefully surveying their every movement. All of the casual signs are shown, everyone seems to be in a calm manner, and no one taking in a suspicious sign of my curriculum. From my spot, I can see everything, from the corner of Apple Street, to the boats of the harbor, and it is almost peaceful. Almost. A sudden ricochet of yellow lights direct my attention to the bank a few blocks away, a loud barricade of sounds erupting, and birds scattering to the opposite direction of the disturbance.

As swift as the fire escape technique, I started sprinting to the other side of the roof nearest to the scene, hands flying behind me, and eyes slit in concentration. At the last second when I was at the ledge, I leaped with all my dearest might, pushing my right leg out so that my left could stretch out to the destination. Landing gracefully onto the space, I continued my run, not hesitating or blinking to an extent. In only a matter of seconds, I was at the second departure, this time launching with my left foot, landing at my right. This continued until I was at the building closest to the bank, where I slid my feet abruptly into the cement, my left hand stopping between my outstretched legs, and my right drawing out the sword. I could see the apparent culprit from where I stood, a middle aged man with a black uniform, a silver helmet on his head, machinery on his arms, legs on chest, and lastly a yellow lightning bolt as his logo stretched across his tacky jumpsuit. With rosy cheeked dimples, he sent bright yellow balls of energy at police squad cars parked around him, the officers, who had pistols flailing laser bullets at their target, were easily overtaken despite the robotic armor. Avoiding all desperate shots of attack, the man managed to sleek into an abandoned building across the road, money bags at his hand and the bills spilling out in a messy slop as a trail. I knew this was clever robber, who but made easy to find mistakes, especially in front of a shihan warrior. Noticing a window with no glass was a closer entrance, I leaped hands first into the building sword will drawn at my side. Landing suddenly in a pool of darkness, I could hear a deep, cunning chuckle in midst of the silence, followed by loud footsteps heading for the back. What his clever ploy was, was that he would enter this unknown, empty building as a distraction, therefore sneaking out the back when the cops are searching inside. Very smart for a man of his own. Through the darkness, I focused my energy on walking with a still stride, making sure I didn't step on anything fragile, or easy to break, for I didn't want to disrupt the stealthy stakeout. I made my way to the back, carefully along the side edge, back or any of the body touching the wall. Unfortunately, I mistook a step, and landed my foot in a pile of broken glass, sounding its slight alarm. Suddenly, the villain stopped, turned to where I made the sound, and shined blinding light towards me. Quickly, I dodged the light by jumping onto a pole that was laid atop, ropes dangling freely from the height. I managed to grasp the beam perfectly, arching my legs upward on the flat surface, and knees landing roughly. Seeing nothing, the villain moved on, completely oblivious to my presence ever so close to him. When he was completely out of the spot, I ripped the glass shard out of my sandal, not letting it fall but setting back onto the metal. Standing up, I kept a sharp posture keeping a laid back balance; I knew that I couldn't lose my prey, I am but so close. Seeing that there was more distance to the beam, I traversed on, taking in a faster stride, hands still kept to the sides. I caught up to him only a minutes later, he was now uneasily glancing around, light at his chest drawn by his two bony hands that shook uncontrollably. Nearing the end of the pole, I took a quick to the jump, realizing that I made the mistake of not preparing beforehand, a loud sound disrupting the perfect silence. This caused the man to cry out, this time shining in the wrong places in quick plight, shifting back and forth, to and fro in a quick speed.

"Wh-Who's t-th-there!" He shouted aloud, with I moving closer to him, sword drawn high above me. "I-I-I know you're h-here! Y-You ca-can't hide!" Each minute passed eerily, I approaching with a death silence, him not shutting up, light still flashing everywhere. Now a few feet away, I sprung out my sword towards his light machine, just in time for him to scream a final breath as he fainted in a horrified expression. Sinking the edge of the point into his device, the blow managed to send off currents shocking his body with god knows how many volts of electricity. He drooped to the ground in a messy ball, drool escaping from his mouth onto the ground, and his arms, legs, and fingers going limp. Victorious, I retracted my katana into its case, the job finished. I then grabbed a long rope that was on a barrel canister nearby, and began tying up the unconscious victim from the wrists up to his neck. Only about five minutes passed before I was done, letting the defeated villain lie peacefully across the floor. A sudden voice caused myself to leap back onto the same beam a few feet away, a green light illuminating the once darkened scene,

"I do not see him yet Robin, perhaps he has vanished into the air?" It was a high-pitched tone, belonging to an alien girl with peach skin and orange hair locks.

"Doubt it Star, he's only hiding in the back…Wait! I see something…" The girl dressed in tight purple clothes was followed by a male teenager, aged about fourteen, his jet black hair stuck up with oddly smelling hair gel. He wore a crimson red uniform, a gold utility belt at his waist, green tights held tightly by the belt, and a mask at his face. More came with him, a humanoid with blue tattoos decorated his parts, a green imp dressed in a purple, tight suit, and lastly a shadowy girl with a dark purple cloak dressed around her shoulders, body and all.

"Dude! What happened to him?" Asked the short, green teen, his eyes in a bulbous size.

"It looks as if someone has done the job for us…I can hear the police coming in…" The masked kid said, kneeling next to the sleeping, entangled body, his green gloves rubbing thoughtfully against the chin. The alien girl was next to him, eyes just as big as the imp's, only with a frightened tone to it.

"Yo, Rob, I'm pickin' up a energy source a not too far away from here, and it ain't us…" Stated the cyborg, punching in numbers onto his arm. Voices came all at once in a bunch, following the robots realization.

"Robin…I am frightened…"

"Who coulda done this?"

"Someone strong…and close…" The android suddenly pointed lights directly at me, everyone following the beam of light. Startled, I started to run across the skinny platform, a cry echoing,

"Titans! Get him!" I could now hear the foot beats of them, some underneath, and one directly behind, with two in the air sounding as they departed. With enormous haste, I made my way to the same window from before, once again diving thru its tight fit. Landing atop of the roof, my knees scrapped against the surface, skin being damaged with the solid, hot feeling. A loud crash of the bricks being spilled meant that they were still on my tail. I made my pace into a sprint, starting my rooftop jumps off again with the first jump. Looking to my left, I could see the android hoisted up by a green peregrine falcon, its talons supporting the massive bulk, and one of the robot's arms loaded into a cannon. On my other, I can see the peach skinned alien, her eyes enveloped with green energy, and her cloaked teammate beside her. They were getting closer, I had to lose them. Another roof ending came, and I jumped this time faster, nearly falling over when hitting the ledge. A large ray of blue suddenly rippled against the ground underneath me, debris flying everywhere with the spots around me no more. I managed to avoid the trap by front flipping over the enormous hole, a curse of frustration from the cyborg behind me. A shower of black dosed objects came all around me, attempting to cover me in a bone crushing blanket. Answering this, I dodged to the right letting the items clutter on the old area I used to be at. With them nearing closer, and the building tip coming to a close I made a desperate jump down to the ground, gasps being made from behind. I hit the ground hard with my feet, but didn't give up the pace. Rounding the corner, a colored green chimp managed to grab hold of my foot, the teeth sinking deeply into my skin. With a hard to control grimace, I threw it off gently, throwing a trashcan in its path as well as the others. The used to be chimp transformed suddenly into a rhino, the horn barely at my back as I ran through the skinny causeway. A parade of explosives came again, burning the bottom of the sandals soles, and the smoke starting to filter into the air. Holding back choking coughs, I slowly edged towards the end. Suddenly, a large, bulky shadow came out of nowhere. One of his hands was a sonic cannon that beheld a aurora of blue energy from before, a grimace formed at his lips, and pure confidence was in the eyes. With a monstrous cry, he aims the cannon straight into my eyes, not hesitating as the blast sounds. Every event after the blast went into a slow motion. The narrow sea of blue escapades rocketed towards me, coming faster with each millisecond. I manage to quickly bend my whole upper body backwards, the blue energy seething across my chest. It rips off the top of my kimono, showing my bare skin, from the stomach to the arms up. Seeing that he missed, the humanoid starts to throw titanium punches with his other fist, dispatching the cannon back into his metal arm socket. Avoiding each plight of his attacks, I leap out of the gases in a backwards flip, this time being subsided by the cloaked teenager, eyes and hands enveloped in the black shadow. She swings merciless yelling loudly with each try; She finally catches me in the chest, burning the tan skin I have. We both breathe heavily, I heaving defeat down the throat, she still armed with her powers.

"If you won't go down with normal attacks," She pronounces in a flat tone, raising her palms unclenched, "Then I just need help!" With a final cry, she wrenches her fingers around each other, pantomiming ropes tightening around an object. I understand what is happening when two long metal pieces wraps around my arms and chest, covering my sword and hands. She stops when I cannot move my upper body no longer, and triumphantly lowering her hands, the black spots disseminating. I raise my head to look at her, as she slowly lowers her hood revealing a calm, gray face with azure eyes and slightly rosy cheeks. Her eyebrows are arched in monotone, and she calmly lets her hands fall down to her hips, her right hand tracking to a transmitter on a small utility belt with _Ajna Chakara _pieces decorating the front and back.

"Robin, he's down…" She spoke quietly in a melodic, dull voice. My brow flows down in a dark look, my hands starting to push outwards. She notices this, and gasps as I break the scrawny metal in half; Scanning my skin around the arm and chest area, I notice that my usual silver markings show all over my body, resembling my tribe's recognition. The girl probably doesn't know of this, as her slightly surprised face shows that she has nothing up her sleeves. Avoiding more conflict, I take a desperate jump to the roofs above me, not hesitating as I disappeared into the rain that starts to pour.


End file.
